


Harry & Schmidt

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: A gift for Know_It_All_Hermione as part of the Wizarding Crossover Connection's Stockings of Joy.
Relationships: Schmidt (New Girl)/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Harry & Schmidt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/gifts).



> I actually love how this came out! I hope you enjoy it too!


End file.
